


Avengers vs. X-men: Captain America vs. Cyclops

by kaluu



Category: Avengers (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Avengers vs X-men, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaluu/pseuds/kaluu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a re-write of the argument between Captain America and Cyclops in AvX #1. Captain America makes an argument for taking Hope into protective custody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers vs. X-men: Captain America vs. Cyclops

"Cyclops." Steve greeted Scott by his 'mutant' name, the call sign he used when addressing mutant matters.

"Cap." 

"We need to take Hope into protective custody," Steve said.

"Because…?"

"The Phoenix Force is coming to earth and all of our experts feel it is headed towards her."

"Your experts? You mean Wolverine," Scott scoffed. Their rivalry was sometimes painfully obvious.

"No. I mean Doctor Strange, the Master of Mystic Arts, and Lei Kung the Thunderer of K'un Lun," Steve said. He was careful not to roll his eyes. "They have ancient texts about the Phoenix and can train Hope. What do you have? All you do is teach Hope to fight and expect that to prepare her to be the Phoenix's vessel."

"She's a mutant," Cyclops said stubbornly. "This is a mutant problem. We'll handle it."

"Yes, I remember how well you handled the problem last time," Rogers said. "You had the chance to bring back the mutants and then blew that chance by picking a fight. Then you blamed the Scarlet Witch even though she had offered to help."

"Maybe I did mess up, but that just means Hope is that much more important. She's mutantkind's last, best hope."

"As Beast pointed out, not everyone who was a mutant wants to be a mutant. Ever think of that in your desperate attempt to 'save' mutantkind?"

"That's not the point," Cyclops growled. "You're not a mutant. You don't understand."

"You're too close to it, Summers. I was hoping you and I could come to an understanding. Man to man, leader to leader. I need you to trust me," Captain America said.

"I'm too close to it? You're too far away from it. As you always have been." Cyclops pointed at Captain America. "It occurs to me, seeing you standing here, where were you for us? For the mutants? Except now when you need something."

"Too far? You're using that argument on the wrong person, Son." Even Captain America had his limits, and Cyclops was pushing him to the edge of that limit. "I accepted Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, two former terrorists from the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, into the Avengers, improving the public perception of mutants. I fought against the Superhuman Registration Act, which would have affected the rights of humans and mutants alike."

Cyclops couldn't argue that so he resorted to violence and blasted Captain America. "Get the hell off my island."

**Author's Note:**

> The Scarlet Witch offered to bring back people's mutant powers (just for those who want to be mutants again) in Young Avengers: Children's Crusade, but Cyclops attacked her and basically ruined their chance of rekindling mutant powers.


End file.
